


Not A Method Actor?

by Cajunhusker



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Ella Lopez Finds Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Kindred Spirits, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, Lucifer's Secret, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Episode: s02e08 Trip to Stabby Town, Season/Series 02, Understanding, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajunhusker/pseuds/Cajunhusker
Summary: Ella had stopped by to check on him after what she had already seen had a long week only to discover just how much Lucifer is not a method actor.
Relationships: Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 301





	Not A Method Actor?

Sinking back into his couch as he stared at the blade on the table, Lucifer ran a hand through his hair tiredly. How was he supposed to deal with the fact that he was supposedly the favorite son? The one that could make that bloody weapon work?

It made his skin crawl to look at it. Even if it didn’t make him irrationally angry like it did humans, he still didn’t care for it. Like it pulled at the parts of himself that he’d rather not show.

He grimaced, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

There’d been too much going on lately and he just wanted to rest for once. Continue his life. Lux. The Detective. Simple things that made him happy. Not focus on things like life as a fallen angel. Dealing with his mother of all people. Linda asking questions about Hell. Though it was nice to have someone that knew and accepted him.

Too caught up in his own thoughts, he didn’t hear the elevator doors open. It was late, there shouldn’t be anyone visiting him. Not after the week he had.

“Lucifer?” he heard softly from the far side of the room, head popping up in surprise to see Miss Lopez paused near the bar, eyes wide as she looked at him. In terror, perhaps? He couldn’t be sure. Like she’d seen-

Fuck.

His hand quickly went to his face, feeling the less common texture of his Devil face before cursing angrily under his breath as he pulled himself back together. That damn sword was going to end up in the trash if it wasn’t so dangerous to have out there causing havoc on the human race. Certainly, had made his skin do more than crawl.

He leaned forward a bit, pulling himself to sit up as he met her gaze, fairly certain his face was back to normal now. “Miss Lopez… Please don’t freak out,” he said gently as he got to his feet, forgetting that the knife was actually a murder weapon that had now disappeared. “I. Why don’t you sit down? I can explain.” He didn’t want to go through this again. Certainly not with someone he already knew was religious. Those kind of people could react so unpredictably, and he liked her.

She reached out to steady herself on the bar as she stared at him, seemingly searching for words for what felt like eternity to him. Which was odd considering he actually was familiar with eternity.

“You’re… not a method actor,” she finally managed which earned her a laugh despite himself. Of course that’s where her mind would go.

He slowly got to his feet, not wanting to move too quickly and scare her further. “No, I’m not. People just don’t tend to believe me,” he said with a slight shrug. When she didn’t move further away, he stepped carefully to the bar to pour himself a drink rather than go straight to her. Humans seemed to be so easily spooked when they found out who he was. He wanted to ease her into this a bit. “Would you like something? It might help calm your mind a bit.”

Her eyes tracked his every moment before she let out a careful breath and nodded, pulling herself up on the stool shakily at the other end of the bar. “Yes. That.. might be a good idea,” she whispered, leaving little to his imagination that she feared him already.  
But she didn’t run. Or freeze completely. Or even scream.

He had expected her to freak out like so many had before her. Still, he poured her a smaller glass of whiskey and himself a larger one. He set it down on a coaster in front of her, leaning slightly on the counter behind him as he paused in front of her.

Surprising Lucifer, she quickly raised it to her mouth and took a much bigger sip than he would have thought a good, Christian girl would have managed in one go. It was a manner of someone that had drank far too often. She let out another breath as she set it back down, seeming to steady yourself. “You’re actually the devil?” she asked, voice shaky as she glanced up at him. He could practically hear her heart pounding in her chest through that look. Like she had never truly considered that he might have been telling the truth.

“I have told you, I don’t lie, Miss Lopez,” he reminded her gently, taking a sip of his own drink. The action soothed him more than the alcohol ever could. “But yes. I am in fact that Devil, as I have been trying to tell you.”

She only nodded though, her hands clenching around her glass. Probably processing it all. “I… never would have imagined the Devil would end up in LA. With the police,” she continued.

The closest he had come to seeing someone process the truth about him had been Linda, but even she hadn’t been fully coherent for that. She was just now coming around. He hadn’t thought that religion would make it easier on someone, especially someone like Ella. Perhaps the fact that she didn’t seem to stop talking anyways made this different.  
Lucifer offered a slight smile though and shrugged. “I believe evil needs to be punished, of course. It makes sense that I would find human justice just as surely as I would find celestial justice,” he answered with a wave of his free hand. Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was to him, anyways. “Are you alright? I know this can rather… shake people.”

Putting it lightly.

Ella finally huffed slightly and nodded. “I think so,” she said. “Just, shocking. I don’t think I ever expected… real proof of it all. Certainly not from one of my friends. Not that way.” She met his gaze more steadily than he expected with her shaky demeanor. “Can I… takes a few days to get used to this? Before we talk about it?”

He couldn’t help but pause in surprise. A few days was far less than he expected. Especially if she was able to articulate it. So few of them were. Many were simply scared. “Of course. You can take all the time you need,” he offered, giving her a hopefully reassuring smile.

She was such a bright young woman; he would hate to scare her off. She had never doubted him before. He didn’t want to lose that now.

That earned him a small smile though. “I am going to finish this drink first though. I can’t quite let it go to waste,” she offered, grip on it still tight despite the attempt at a joke. He would have to ask some day where she had learned to take a sip like her first one without gagging. He knew what he drank was strong if smooth, but that didn’t mean an inexperienced drinker could get through it without coughing a bit.

“That would truly be a shame. I would have made sure of that,” he teased back, appreciating the gesture for what it was. Trust. That he wasn’t there to harm her. He raised his own glass slightly in cheers before taking another sip.

For the first time since he had met her, Ella Lopez remained quiet as she finished her drink. Her hand occasionally strayed to the cross she had at her neck, obviously thinking things through as she stayed at the bar. When she finally finished her drink, she slid carefully from the stool on steadier legs and stepped around the bar to pull him into a familiar hug.

He froze in surprise, much like the first time she had done such a thing to him. More so now that he had seen her nearly fall over at the realization that he wasn’t just a method actor. “I look forward to learning more about you,” he could hear her murmur before pulling back, making it a short hug for her.

She offered a slight, awkward smile as she turned for the elevator. “Thanks for the drink, Lucifer,” she said over her shoulder as she stepped inside the elevator again, leaving him standing there in utter shock as he stared after her.

It was several minutes before he could convince himself to move again, floored. She had taken it far better than anyone he had ever seen before… 

Reaching for her empty glass, he let out a breath, shaking his head. She never ceased to amaze him, someone that seemed to accept everyone around her. He cleaned up slowly, forcing himself to think it through. Why had she not been afraid of him? It didn’t make any sense.

He was the Devil.

He eventually found himself sinking onto the piano bench to play absentmindedly, head even more full than when she had arrived as he tried to process just what all of this meant. And how he was supposed to handle the sword. And his mother. And Amenadiel. He barely heard the music until it faded away, leaving him absolutely baffled.

At least she hadn’t noticed the knife.

~~

Ella appeared back in Lux a few days later while he was at the piano downstairs, watching with a smile from the edge of the dance floor. He only noticed her towards the end of the song, smiling slightly as he sang. A woman of her word, he supposed.

Still, he didn’t hesitate in finishing Ain’t No Sunshine When You’re Gone, the last notes hanging in the air as he got to his feet, giving a slight bow as applause broke out.

He wove through the crowd easily, taking compliments with a grin and a nod. Once, he was stopped for a word and flirtation that he politely promised to come back to later before he arrived at her side. “Miss Lopez. I hadn’t realized you were stopping by, you should have texted,” he greeted with a smile, offering her an arm to lead her upstairs.

The fact that she took it was another surprise, feeling almost normal as they headed for the penthouse. “I told you to give me a few days,” she reminded him. “I just needed to… process everything. You can’t just drop news like that on a girl and expect her to cope all of a sudden, you know. But I think I’ve understood it now.” Her smile wasn’t quite as bright, but it was still there, full of most of her normal joy.

“I wouldn’t have expected you to accept it right away. Most people who find out never actually speak to me again, if I am being honest,” he answered as the elevator opened upstairs. He unhooked himself from her grasp as he went to pour them both drinks.

Ella followed behind him, leaning against the counter to watch curiously. “So… If you’re really not a method actor, and really are the Devil, how does the Devil end up in LA?” she asked curiously, head tilting a bit to the side as she took him in. He could see it in the mirror behind the bar as he poured them both a drink, making hers the same as his this time.

He turned to offer it to her, shrugging. “I was bored of Hell. And I thought that it was ironic to stay in the city of angels. I just happened to like it more than I expected,” he explained with a grin. “Where does a Christian girl learn how to drink whiskey?”

The teasing tone in his voice was easy to find again, even after seeing her shock a few days ago. Like he could return to normal with her. Like their friendship would survive this with ease.

“I wasn’t always a good, Christian girl. And I know how to enjoy myself,” she retorted, turning away to go plop down on his couch now that she had a drink. He appreciated the fact that she still had the care to not spill despite her supposed carelessness, taking a sip after she was settled, and he began to follow her. “Did you really tempt Eve then? Help her find all of those supposedly bad answers? Rebel against your dad?”

Not the questions he had expected. Not about Hell but about himself actually. He took a sip of his drink, one arm going to rest on the back of the couch carefully. “Yes. Though I’ll admit, Eve didn’t take much tempting,” he answered quietly. “And dear Dad is an utter arse.”

He never brought himself to regret those actions. Eve had wanted to be pulled away from the uptight world, he had just helped her find the way. He hoped that being truthful this time wouldn’t come back to bite him. He knew he was speaking poorly on her own religion by speaking about his dad, so she could take it poorly.

But she laughed.

She laughed and shook her head. “You really just were going through a teenage rebellion, weren’t you?” she asked, smiling at him. Just like the first time she had defended the Devil, not realizing it was him. Rebelling against his dad and tempting a woman to eat some fruit.

Nothing she found truly bad.

“Not to say I approve of the damnation or the eternal torture thing,” she pointed out quickly, pointing a finger at him before he got the chance to respond.

Lucifer just sighed and shook his head slightly. “I have nothing to do with the actual damnation part, Miss Lopez. That’s a misplacement of blame for the things others get up to,” he said shortly before taking a breath. He didn’t like being blamed for the systems his father put in place. That wasn’t right, but she didn’t know that. He couldn’t take it out on her. “However, the punishment part is necessary. If they didn’t feel so guilty, they could leave on their own.”

She paused, her smile falling away as she took that in. He could feel her staring though he didn’t look at her as he took another sip. He didn’t know if he would see pity or something worse on her face, and he wasn’t ready to find out. He was bound to scare her off eventually. “I guess I’m still learning,” she finally said quietly, scooting closer to him.

He blinked in surprise, glancing down to meet her gaze. “Still think the Devil gets a bad reputation then?” he asked softly, hesitant. Because she could still say no. She could still deny this all and run away to wherever she so chose.

“Of course. You don’t deserve any of that,” she teased earnestly, elbowing lightly at his side as she glanced up at him with that easy smile of hers. And maybe it wasn’t quite normal, but it was as honest as she always seemed to be. Maybe that was why he liked her so much. She didn’t lie, not that he saw. She might avoid the question, but she always seemed to tell the truth. Playing off one of her own internal rules rather like she did.

Even if she would unfairly give his father the credit for all of that. 

His face softened slightly as he looked at her for a moment before carefully reaching down and pulling her into an awkward hug. He wasn’t the one to initiate those moments, but he knew it was how she communicated. “You are a wonder, Miss Lopez,” he commented softly.

She grinned brightly as she reached to wrap both arms around him tightly. “I’m just learning,” she promised quietly. “Still adjusting… But you’re my friend. So. I trust you. Even when you show up asking me to examine a grave.” She pulled back, her grin morphing into a smirk as she looked at him, looking pleased with herself. 

“I got the Devil to go to church!”

Lucifer groaned as he pulled away, realizing now that he would never hear the end of that. Because she knew. Damn it all to hell. He downed the rest of his drink as her laughter rang out. “I was just upholding my end of the deal,” he retorted as he went to refill his glass.

Maybe she was the bratty sister he had needed in his life rather than the usually morose brother that he had gotten. Maybe that was the family he needed.

“That doesn’t change the fact that I got you to go to church, Mr. Not A Method Actor,” Ella called after him as she leaned back against the couch in her laughter, unable to help herself. He had to hide his own smile at her joy. “Isn’t that supposed to go against everything you stand for after your ongoing rebellion?”

He just sighed as he refilled his own glass, barely suppressing a smile as he took a sip again. This would have been a good time to actually be able to get a proper burn going if he could actually get drunk. “I have always been a man of my word, sadly,” he grumbled. Still, he felt good. Warm. Accepted. Cared for without condition. Maybe she was onto something somewhere, even if he wasn’t sure where she had found it among her apparently diverse skills.

Her laughter finally died down as she settled back. “How about we find a way to enjoy the rest of this night then? I hear there is quite the club downstairs,” she teased as she finished off her drink and getting up to put the empty glass in the sink. “Besides, I’ve also heard the owner is quite the host.”

Maybe telling others wouldn’t be so bad some day if they were all as accepting as Miss Lopez.

She offered him his arm this time, raising an eyebrow at him before he finally took it with a smile. “I think that sounds like the best way to spend this night,” he agreed. “And if you ever have any more questions, I will be happy to answer.”

“I’ll let you know, big guy. For now, I think I’ll just have a little faith,” Ella promised, pulling him towards the elevator back towards the night life that raged downstairs despite the fact that they had been up here for quite a bit of time, talking about his life as she came properly to terms with who he really was.

Mr. Not A Method Actor, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something about this for a while, but I could never find the right episode to place it after. Finally, I realized after A Trip to Stabby Town was probably best. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


End file.
